


Love Is For Children... I Think

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a new hobby when she has to be away from Pepper for ops, and this particular op with Phil and Clint is trying her patience.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: February - Love Letters for Femslash Takeover Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is For Children... I Think

It started as a silly idea, but then Coulson convinced her to do it. She couldn’t actually send the letters to Pepper if she was away on an op, but she could give them to her once she got back. So, every time she wanted to curl up with Pepper and couldn’t because she was stuck in some god damn hotel with Clint and Coulson, on occasion stuck sleeping on one bed with the two of them.

This was one of those times.

“I’m going to kill both of you, and Fury will never find the fucking bodies.” Natasha huffed after they both rolled over for what had to be the millionth time.

“Who knew that the Black Widow was so moody if she didn’t get her nap?” Clint snapped.

“I did.” Coulson dead panned.

“You know, if you two want to snuggle and bond over your forthcoming deaths that’s fine, but let me the fuck up from the middle of you.” She snarked.

“So moody without her nap.” Clint said, rolling off the bed only to get right back on it and snuggle up to Coulson after Natasha had moved to the chair and desk.

“He’ll never find your fucking bodies.” Natasha muttered, digging in her bag on the floor for the notebook and pen, dropping them on the desk.

“You been writing an awful lot.” Clint tried to prod from the bed, but before Natasha could turn around and tell him to mind his own fucking business, she heard a grunt.

“If you don’t stop trying to goad her, I am going to fucking kill you. Now curl up and go to fucking sleep and let the woman do what she wants so that we both wake up in the god damn morning.”

“Lookie here, Coulson gets moody when he is tired.” Clint said, but curled up closer to the older man anyway.

“If you ever repeat that, I will kill you with a paper clip.” Coulson muttered, and Natasha grinned before turning back to the notebook.

Flipping past the pages that were already filled up from past missions, she found the next clean one, making sure to clip the older pages together so Pepper could find the new one easily.

The sound of the pen scratching against the paper was absurdly soothing now, and mixed with Clint and Coulson’s light snoring, she knew once she finished the letter she would end up in the bed sleeping.

_Dear Pepper,_

_I’m glad you like this idea. Tonight I really, really, really, wish I could curl up in bed next to you and go to sleep. Do you know how hard it is to sleep with Clint and Coulson both in a queen sized bed? It’s fucking hard._

_I never, ever, want to pretend to be in a relationship with the two of them ever again. This might be the worst mission I have ever been on. And that’s including the one where I had to hang upside down with my leg pinned for three hours before the extraction team showed up. I promise I will tell you that story another time._

_You know what it is like to be the only woman in a triad? No, of course not. Well, it’s awful. I am so used to getting looks, but man, these looks. I am shaking my head right now. It’s like I am the whore of Babylon, which okay… given my past missions I might be._

_And I know, I have watched all of your feminist things about how calling myself a whore is playing into the patriarchy, but honey, at some point, you have to admit that I slept with **A LOT** of people._

_Next time I am telling Fury if he is going to send me into a mission where I have to pretend to be sleeping with Coulson, the other part of this better be Maria. At least Maria knows how to fucking clean the bathroom up behind herself. Clint is **AWFUL**. He is going to die alone because no one wants to deal with this shit. No one. _

_Although Coulson seems to be handling it suspiciously well. Hmm, we will debate that when I get home. I might have just snorted at the Coulson handling it thing, because well, it’s Coulson, and he is a handler. I’m sorry, you can hit me for that one, I promise._

_I think that’s my cue that I am getting sleepy, but I am sure this is just one of many for this mission. You will have so much reading material by the time I get home you will think I was undercover as an author._

_Love you,_

_Natasha_

It was a testament to how tired and absorbed she was because she didn’t notice Clint wasn’t snoring behind her anymore. And she straight up jumped when she realized he was standing behind her, reading over her shoulder.

“Aw, you two are so fucking cute. You write her love letters while we are on missions?” Clint chuckled.

“They are not love letters.” Natasha said through gritted teeth.

“They totally are. You tell her about your day even though she won’t be able to read them until much later. Man that’s love.” Clint clapped her on the shoulder.

“Go the fuck back to bed before Coulson wakes up and thinks something’s wrong because you’re not tangled around him like a fucking monkey vine.” Natasha hissed, picking her pen up when she heard the bed springs groan under Clint.

_P.S. Clint just spied on me while I was writing this. He called these love letters. Is that what these are? I know I sign them Love you... but love is for children. Jesus Pep, do you see what you do to me, I can’t even keep my own shit straight. I think we need to have a really long conversation when I get home about feelings. Maybe I will see that therapist you keep suggesting._

Natasha tapped the pen against her lips a few times before deciding that was a good place to end the letter and closing the notebook, sticking the pen in the binding, and putting it away in her bad before going to climb back into the bed. Slipping under the covers next to Coulson she almost chuckled when she wrapped herself around him and he cringed in his sleep, eyes opening just a bit to look at her.

“Get your frigid ass feet off me woman. I am buying you socks for Christmas and Pepper will officially love me more than you.” He muttered before wrapping his arm around her.


End file.
